ninrpfandomcom-20200216-history
Ranton Velder Genin Exam
Inuzuka Kiroku: -Kiroku sat down on the footsteps of his trainning temple waiting for the new student he was to be testing today to arrive, He took the scroll out of Bruce's mouth and shook off The slober. He Slowly un wound the string around it and read to himself as he opened it, Ranton Velder the scroll read. He rolled it back up and pulled out his blade and started to sharpen it as he waited for the tudent to arrive bruce laying down behind him.- Ranton Velder: -As i look around and see the entrance of the trainning temple in where kiroku has entered while told i would be tested for an exam that will be takien in place today , setting my foot down on the the sand and putting another foot foward slowly in a organized order spotting kiroku sharping his blade in which he will be using after closing the scroll that placed my name , reaching the couch i take a place into sit down- Inuzuka Kiroku: - As the student came up and sat down on the couch near him, he looked over at him and continued to sharpen his blade guessing that this was the new student.He began to speak low and clearly.- My name is Inuzuka Kiroku and i will be your examiner for today. Are you Ranton Velder? - Takes another look at the scroll and putting it back in his pocket. Continuing to sharpen his blade as he spoke. He stopped for a moment to reach up and scratch a spot under the bone fragment of a jaw he wore on his face.- Ranton Velder: - Hearing the words that have came out of Inuzuka Kiroku's mouth i paid attention to what is told word by word as if a important message will be told , after hearing Inuzuka Kiroku's respond i anwsered back to his question. - Correct i am Ranton Velder in which you seem to know . -after every word i seem to say in a carefully matter in which will be understood clearly to Inuzuka as i await his next respond - Inuzuka Kiroku: Good now we will begin your examination. The first thing we are going to do is the Subsitution Technique. - He would stand and walk away from the student Bruce following close behind him. As he reached a distance of about 60 feet he turned and rushed at the student holding his sword tucked into his side pointing straight at him aiming for the students arm. He had his right hand over the top of the hilt as his left hand was held underneath. He held himself back from going to fast knowing that this was a student and not a genin yet.- Ranton Velder: -Seeing what Inuzuka has done i quickly snapped into a quick rection which will throw my off balance with one of my hand's free i pushed back away from his body and contact of the sword imbudding all my chakra into quicker movement as i never noticed at life or death situations but it wasn't enough to escape or defeat him , but enough to last longer then he will think trying to brake free from his lock of attacking ,i will now have to be more awared of what he is doing and think ahead with a clean slice i tooken from the blade i didn't manage to quit or give up i took off a sleave from my leg and tied it around my arm to stop the bleeding for a little and continue into my combat - Inuzuka Kiroku: - Kiro looked at the blood on his blade and then at the students arm bleeding. He fought his tendencies and wiped the blood off the blade and re sheathed it on his back. He looked back to the student and began to speak.- You have failed the substitution portion of the exam but that does not mean you have failed it completely. You will be expected to work on it more though. On to the next portion of the Exam, I want you to perform a clone jutsu for me and afterwards explain the difference between your clone and the one i will make. - Kiroku threw his hands together in a clone seal as a copy of himself appeared next to him- Ranton Velder: -Replys into action noticing the difference of the clones , as i quickly put my hands into sealing motion first as Tiger sign symbol followed up by a boar that created a mist making another completion of an ox thrown together with a dog seal ninjutsu- The difference bewtween A Clone and Shadow clone is that , Clones do not have shadow in which blows there cover from the clone and from the original user and cannot Disturb the area around with there movement , Shadow clones can attack from a different prespective at the oppenent and is a actual clone of that is the user with real chakra movement and be controled of themselves instead of the user by chose. Inuzuka Kiroku: Very Good Velder -He said pleased as he backed up a little further from the boy now.- Now i would like you to perform the Transformation Technique to make a copy of myself. Take your time and focus on the small details.- He sat back and waited for the student to complete his technique- Ranton Velder:-With a quick smirk that seemed rarely used alot , i quickly reacted into action putting myself into stance i focused on every small detail in which Inuzuka had such as perciengs , i placed my hands together feeling a strong motion of were his chakra is moving and speed, i placed my hand sign sealing of a Perfect dog shape in that i took close focus i had to set up my Boar hand sign quickly into 3 seconds of motion i have put in the Boar hand seal into a succesful place ment that is followed up by the ram , a unseen movement has seem to follow it with a unclear smoke that wrapped around me and seem to hide the body i quickly have placed the smoke started clearing up easly within 10 seconds within the completion i have made my mood was surprised as a Red spikey hair started to show up from the top in which the smoke is clearing top to down followed by his full complete skin tone was placed on the body with the excact Head band to the neck , exact Tatto and peircing that is placed on his head with a fully bodied robe Shirtless and shinobi pants were placed following up by his sandals and wepon i could not understand was but the same that is placed behind him , i looked down at the beard in which poped out ontop of the necklace and long red hair , i reached out with the gloves placed on my hand quickly noticing i was a perfect spiting image of Inuzuka my feelings were in a perfect hope of getting my great attempt that was not easy at all - Inuzuka Kiroku: -AS the smoke cleared Kiro walked around Velder looking up and down to check him for any imperfections. He leaned forward and grasped the fabric with his index and thumb finger and rolled it around, It was close but not quite the same but he wasnt going to hold it against the student. As he finished checking the transformation he walked back infront of him and glanced him up and down once more before speaking,- I like what i see, You have succesfully done the transformation technique. Now onto the next and final part of your exam, Genjutsu.-As he finished the sentence bruce let out a loud howl as the surroundings began to turn red. Blood began to fill the room as he placed the boy under his genjutsu. Hoping the boy would recognize the genjutsu and show him that he could succesfully recognize it and release himself from it, He would sit back and watch waitingforthestudentsnextmove. Ranton Velder:-Looks around picturing every movement last done as i quickly look down to the ground trying stoping my chakra movement which won't be easy but last completed in a genjutsu i was caught in , i started to stop some movement in other body area's and still decreasing my chakra movement's speed in a concentrated stability , my chakra has completely froze and stopped at site which is the first step i quickly outraged my chakra power after 5 seconds of no movment in chakra , i was able to with stand the chakra Inuzuka has placed on me and have enough to brake out of the movmement he has placed on my chakra and my eyes opened as i spoted him sitting down with the lack of sound Bruce has let out is still ringing but i knew i lasted too long in that genjuts - Inuzuka Kiroku: - As the boy slowly cae out of the effects of the genjutsu Kiro had begun to pull something out of his robe. He walked over to the boy and grabbed his right hand and pulled it out infront of him straight. He looked back at bruce and nodded as he slapped a headband of Sunagakure into his hand. He chuckled and let the boys hand go.- Congratulations Velder you did well, A litte shaky at the beggining but you pulled through. Your family would be proud of you if they were here to see this day. Now i want you to go home and get some rest and prepare for the trainning to come. Your days as a shinobi of Sunagakure have just begun with this moment. - He put his hand on the boys shoulder and dropped it to his side waiting for a response he looked over at the boys arm where he had struck him earlier.- And also go by and see the medical ninja to have that healed up. Ranton Velder: Thank you very much , i will prove my self worthy and come back stronger -Looks down at the arm that has been cut by Kiroku's blade it wasn't the biggest and not the smallest but the blood had stopped as i took up the Sunagakure headband and wrapped it around my head , my smile came out feeling the strive of succes - I'll try to get this cut fixed up as well -my body has turned away in motion facing the front door which will have me leave the Trainning area my foot has toook place as i march out of the building and land , i headed onto the town in search for some food that will suit me for the time i spent in the exam , Seeing the resturant i mostly love to eat right from the corner of the main road that seemed distanced i enter and gave a big cheer to let the man who feed me know that i have passed my exam taking a seat as took a little rest on the chair for awhile until my ordinary dish was cooked and served at my table -